Entre Dioses
by SunnyDeKnight
Summary: Un juego de supervivencia para ganar el puesto de Dios se ha puesto en marcha, pero cuando una grieta dimensional aparece, el escenario de dicho juego se ve obligado a cambiar. En dicho escenario nos encontramos al poseedor de una Death Note. ¿Cómo terminará este juego? ¿Quién se alzará como Dios del Nuevo Mundo?
1. Primer Prólogo

**El comienzo del Juego **

Toda esta historia comienza en una ciudad japonesa, en el que un juego de supervivencia acababa de comenzar.

Doce personas habían sido elegidas para este juego. Todos ellos tenían en su poder un arma poderosísima, un diario capaz de predecir el futuro en un margen de 90 días. Dependiendo de la persona, cada diario tenía una capacidad u otra y podían predecir dicho futuro de maneras distintas.

Lo que hacía similar a todos los diarios era el conocido punto final. DEAD END. Dicho punto marcaba la fecha y hora en la que el usuario moriría, y el cual era difícil de evitar.

Las reglas del juego eran muy sencillas. El último de los doce en quedar en pie, sería proclamado nuevo dios del Tiempo y el Espacio. Dado que Deus Ex Machina, actual dios estaba pereciendo poco a poco, necesitaba encontrar un sucesor lo antes posible. Y de todas estas personas que, desde su punto de vista, eran merecedoras de su puesto, solo uno podría alcanzarlo.

Pero, ¿quién sería?

Había pasado ya una semana desde que el juego comenzó. Los 12 portadores del diario fueron reunidos por Deus Ex Machina, en una gran sala circular. Entre los portadores no se podían ver las caras, a excepción de dos estudiantes de secundaria que ya se habían conocido. Yukiteru Amano, conocido como Primero, miraba con determinación a Segunda, que era una compañera de su clase: Yuno Gasai.

Deus se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió a sus invitados. Tras explicar las reglas del juego, exclamó:

- El puesto de Dios pronto tendrá una vacante y vosotros sois los elegidos a alcanzarlo. ¡Id, buscad al resto de portadores y alzaos con la victoria!

Uno de los portadores levantó la mano.

- Deus, yo tengo una pregunta. Entonces, mi Diario es una parte de mí, ¿correcto? ¿En qué sentido?

- Ah, buena pregunta Cuarto. Cada Diario está enlazado a vosotros. Con esto me refiero a que, si algo le pasa al diario, también os pasará a vosotros, al estar conectados. No dejéis que rompan vuestros diarios si no queréis morir.

Otro de los portadores, alzó la mano. Era Yukiteru.

- Deus, hay algo que yo quiero saber. Dijiste que nuestros diarios predicen el futuro en un máximo de 90 días, y que, lo que esté escrito es lo que nos sucederá, ¿correcto?

- Así es Primero. - confirmó el Dios, acomodándose en su trono.

- También es cierto que, si nosotros cambiamos algo de lo que dicta nuestro diario, el futuro cambia. ¿No es así?

- De nuevo, estás en lo cierto. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con tanta pregunta, Primero? - preguntó Deus, sorprendido de oír tantas preguntas por parte de su jugador favorito.

- Pero hay algo que no encaja. Hace pocos días, seguí las instrucciones del diario al pie de la letra, y sin embargo, hubo un cambio en mi diario.

- Eso es porque no sólo tú tienes la capacidad de cambiar el futuro, sino que todos los portadores tienen ese poder. - explicó el todopoderoso Ex Machina. - ¿Hubo aquel día un portador del diario cerca?

* * *

_-Hace una semana, Instituto Sakurami.-_

Yukiteru no podía creer el poder que su teléfono móvil había obtenido. ¡Predecir el futuro! Con ello, no sólo sacaría las mejores notas en los exámenes, sino que tendría el control absoluto de todo lo que sucedía en su vida. Su Diario del Observador le decía en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, todo lo que el pudiera ver.

Sin embargo, al seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones del diario, la actitud de Yuki había cambiado y pronto las malas lenguas comenzaron a hablar sobre él. Muchos decían que se había vuelto una persona engreída y prepotente, y que aquella mejora académica no podía deberse a que el estudiante se pasara más tiempo estudiando en casa.

Eso es, corrían los rumores de que Yukiteru había hecho trampas. Resultaba imposible que, un alumno tan mediocre como era él alcanzara las notas más altas de la escuela en cuestión de días.

Así sin quererlo ni planearlo, el joven Amano se había ganado la enemistad de muchos de sus compañeros de clase.

Aunque no todos pensaban así. Había alguien, una chica, que por cada día que pasaba, sentía cada vez más admiración por el joven estudiante. La verdad era que, desde hacía cosa de un año, aquella chica amaba a Yuki más que a nada en el mundo.

- Yuki... Hoy también estás muy guapo... - dijo ella en voz baja, mientras veía a su amor salir de la clase para salir al recreo.

Entonces, ella entró en el aula, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No tenía intención de bajar al patio durante el descanso, así podría estar sola leyendo su diario. La joven sacó del bolsillo su teléfono móvil, tras haber confirmado que estaba sola en el aula y que nadie la molestaría. En el móvil, aparecía la siguiente entrada:

"**_Martes 15 de Abril [11:37] -Pasillo principal de la segunda planta, Instituto Sakurami.-_**

_Amano sale de la clase para ir al recreo. ¡Me encanta su forma de caminar, tan despreocupada!_

**_Martes 15 de Abril [11:39] -Patio interior, Instituto Sakurami-_**

_Amano se sienta en uno de los bancos del patio para tomarse el bocadillo. ¡Está tan mono cuando come!_"

La muchacha sonrió al ver las entradas de su propio Diario del Futuro, conocido como 'El Diario de Yukiteru'. "Si tan sólo pudiese ir a hacerle compañía y comer con él...", pensó ella, mientras se sonrojaba ante el mero pensamiento de estar comiendo cerca de él "¡pero es que me daría mucha vergüenza!".

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un sonido que provenía del pasillo. Al girarse, se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la clase estaba abierta... ¡Cuando ella la había cerrado! Se asomó rápidamente al pasillo, pero no vio a nadie. El teléfono móvil de la chica emitió un sonido muy extraño de repente. ¡Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, y era que el diario había sido reescrito! El futuro había cambiado.

"**_Miércoles 16 de abril [17:13] -Calle-_**

_Hay una figura extraña persiguiendo a Yuki. ¡Esto me da mala espina!_

**_Miércoles 16 de abril [17:17] -Calle-_**

_¡Oh no, la figura es otro de los dueños del diario! ¡Tengo que proteger a Yuki!_"

Ella leía las entradas cada vez más y más asustada. ¡Esto no tenía buena pinta! ¡Para nada! Aunque por mucho que ella leyera, no encontraba ningún DEAD END, pero no por ello le gustaban esas entradas.

Tenía que hacer algo. ¡Lo que fuese!

"Si tan solo pudiera acercarme a Yuki..." pensó. "Necesito que se ponga de mi lado. ¿Pero cómo?"

Tras mucho meditarlo, cogió su mochila, sacó de ella papel y lápiz y comenzó a escribir. Si no conseguía que Yuki se convirtiese en su aliado, jamás podría protegerlo.

* * *

_-Instituto Sakurami, patio.-_

Estando en el patio, Yukiteru estaba embobado, pensando en cómo aprovechar al máximo la nueva función de su móvil. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó a su teléfono emitir el sonido del cambio del futuro.

Unos minutos más tarde, sonó la campana que indicaba que el tiempo libre había terminado y que las clases comenzaban de nuevo. Yukiteru se dirigió a su aula, tomó su asiento y sacó los materiales para su próxima clase: el libro de texto, su cuaderno y el estuche.

Sin embargo, al sacar su cuaderno notó que había algo raro en él. En la primera página, había un folio muy bien doblado, en el cual se podía leer "para Amano Yukiteru". El joven ladeó la cabeza, estando algo confuso. No recordaba haber leído nada acerca de una nota en su diario esta mañana. Bueno, supongo que se le habría pasado por alto. Tomó la nota con sus manos y la abrió.

"Amano;

Conozco tu secreto..."

El joven dejó de leer tras haber visto aquellas tres primeras palabras. 'Conozco tu secreto', ¿se estaría refiriendo al diario? Sintiéndose un poco mareado, decidió continuar la lectura de aquella misteriosa carta:

"... pero no te preocupes, estará a salvo conmigo.

Te diré el porqué lo conozco y eso es porque tengo el mismo poder que tú. Y puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras.

Necesito verte después del colegio, en el gimnasio. Es muy urgente."

Al final del folio, había un pequeño dibujo de una niña de coletas largas y una colita de diablesa. Yukiteru reconoció a la persona dibujada enseguida. ¡Era Muru Muru, la mano derecha de Deus Ex Machina!

¿Sería aquella nota una broma de ella? No, imposible. Muru Muru tenía órdenes muy estrictas de no salir al mundo real, de la dimensión del espacio y el tiempo. Pero también era imposible que alguien más, aparte de él, conociese la existencia de este personaje, ya que era parte de su imaginación... ¿O no?

Era todo muy extraño, y sin embargo, decidió ir al lugar de encuentro a la hora requerida.

* * *

_-Instituto Sakurami, Gimnasio Principal-_

A las cinco de la tarde, la campana del Instituto marcaba con su sonido el final de la jornada de estudio. Todos los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon a sus casas, ansiosos de llegar para por fin descansar un poco. Todos a excepción de Yukiteru, que se dirigió al gimnasio para encontrarse con la persona que lo había citado allí.

Tras llegar al lugar, vio que estaba completamente solo. ¿Acaso había llegado antes que el remitente de la nota? Decidió sacar rápidamente su teléfono, para mirar su diario.

"**_Instituto Sakurami_**

**_Martes 15 de abril [17:06]_**

_Aparece Yuno, una compañera de clase._"

En ese mismo instante, el joven escuchó tras su espalda a la puerta del gimnasio siendo abierta. Guardó al segundo el móvil en su bolsillo y se giró.

La persona que acababa de entrar era Yuno Gasai. Era una chica de su clase, conocida por ser una de las mejores estudiantes de su clase.

- Ah, Amano. ¡Me alegro de que hayas decidido venir! - dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

Yukiteru no estaba entendiendo nada. Sacó de su mochila la nota que ella le había dejado.

- ¿Entonces has sido tú quien ha escrito esto? - preguntó, sacudiendo la carta en su mano. - ¿Se puede saber qué significa todo esto?

La sonrisa que había en el rostro de la joven pelirrosa desapareció en ese instante. Alzó la mirada para dirigirla a los ojos de Yukiteru.

- Amano... Vengo a proponerte una alianza. ¡Quiero protegerte!

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!

Gasai sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono móvil, el cual era muy parecido al modelo del móvil de Yuki. Se acercó a su compañero y se lo dio.

- Ábrele la tapa y lee lo que tiene escrito.

Sin entender muy bien a qué venía aquello, siguió las instrucciones de Yuno. Abrió la tapa del móvil de la joven y leyó las entradas que en él podían leerse:

"**_Martes 15 de abril [17:08] -Gimnasio, Instituto Sakurami-_**

_Yuki me pide explicaciones sobre la carta. ¡Al parecer, no entiende nada!_

**_Martes 15 de abril [17:09] -Gimnasio, Instituto Sakurami-_**

_Yuki está leyendo mi diario con sorpresa. ¡Qué mono!_

**_Martes 15 de abril [17:11] -Gimnasio, Instituto Sakurami-_**

_Le explico a Yuki todo lo que está pasando. ¡Me ha creído! Soy tan feliz._"

El joven parpadeaba una y otra vez, no terminando de creer lo que estaba viendo. Sacó entonces su teléfono, para leer su diario del futuro. ¡En él, había unas entradas exactamente iguales a las del móvil de Yuno! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿No lo sabías, Amano? No eres el único con un diario del futuro. - le confesó Yuno.

- Pero... Pero... ¡Es imposible! Se supone que yo soy el único. ¡Deus es sólo parte de mi imaginación!

- ¿De verdad lo crees Amano? Entonces explícame cómo es que mi móvil es capaz de predecir tu futuro.

El joven intentó buscar una explicación a lo que su compañera le había planteado. Pero ella tenía razón, no podía explicar dicho fenómeno.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo Gasai? ¿Cómo es que tú...? -fue lo único que el estudiante fue capaz de decir. La voz le temblaba.

- Veo que Deus no te lo ha explicado. Amano... No somos más que participantes de un juego de supervivencia. Somos 12 las personas que tenemos un diario del futuro. Y sólo uno de nosotros puede quedar en pie.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir...?

Yuno se acercó una vez más a Yukiteru, cogió su móvil y fue a la entrada del día siguiente.

- Significa, Amano, que estás en peligro. Aparte de mí, hay alguien más en este instituto que tiene un diario y que te tiene en el punto de mira.

En ese momento, ambos teléfonos emitieron un sonido espeluznante. Un cambio en el futuro. Yukiteru leyó en voz alta la nueva entrada.

"**_Instituto Sakurami -Gimnasio-_**

**_Martes 15 de abril [17:23]_**

_Yukiteru Amano, el Primero, es consumido por las llamas._

**_DEAD END_**"

En el teléfono de Yuno, aparecía una entrada muy parecida.

"**_Martes 15 de abril [17:23] -Gimnasio, Instituto Sakurami-_**

_Yuki... Ha muerto quemado._

**_Martes 15 de abril [17:25] -Gimnasio, Instituto Sakurami-_**

_Yuno Gasai, la Segunda, muere consumida por las llamas._

**_DEAD END_**"

Los estudiantes se miraron asustados. Y entonces, se produjo un sonido muy fuerte, como si alguien le hubiese prendido fuego a una madera.

Segundos más tarde, ambos se encontraron rodeados por las llamas. ¡Un incendio!

- ¡Amano! -gritó Yuno, rasgando una chaqueta que llevaba la joven en la mochila. - ¡Átate esto alrededor de la boca y la nariz, no respires el humo! - le dijo, dándole un trozo de la tela de la chaqueta.

Yukiteru hizo lo que su compañera le dijo. Después, se fue a la puerta del gimnasio. Estaba cerrada con llave. ¡Alguien los había encerrado adentro!

- ¡Oh no! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - dijo él, presa del pánico. - Si no hacemos algo, ¡vamos a morir aquí!

Yuno estaba intentando tirar abajo la puerta del almacén del gimnasio.

- Ayúdame con esto. Lo que encontremos aquí nos ayudará a salir de aquí.

El estudiante asintió con la cabeza y, junto a ella, echaron abajo la puerta. Había varias colchonetas, pelotas, cuerdas de escalada...

- Coge todas las colchonetas que puedas Amano. - le indicó Yuno. - Escucha, estas colchonetas son pesadas, pero muy gruesas. Si cogemos todas las que hay, quizás consigamos escapar por las altas ventanas del gimnasio.

Yuki le echó un vistazo a las colchonetas... ¡Sí, podría funcionar! Y por probar, no perdían nada. Cogieron todas las colchonetas, una a una del almacén, apilándolas entre ellas para llegar a la ventana. Estaban cerradas, pero Yuno entonces rompió las ventanas con un bate de béisbol que encontró entre el material deportivo. Salió afuera y ayudó a Yukiteru a salir de allí. Después, salieron corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudieron.

Cuando ya se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, ambos se pararon a descansar. Tenían en el cuerpo algunos arañazos y quemaduras, pero no eran para nada graves. Yuki sacó su móvil. El DEAD END había desaparecido. Entonces miró a su compañera, quien aún estaba intentando recuperar el aliento. Había arriesgado su vida para ayudarlo y desde el primer momento, le estaba diciendo la verdad.

- ... Oye Gasai, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa? No vivo muy lejos de aquí, y así podrás limpiar tus heridas y hablar sobre esto que acaba de pasar. Hay un par de cosas que quería preguntarte.

La joven alzó la mirada para centrarla en Yuki, roja como un tomate. ¡Le acababa de invitar a su casa! Y era tan feliz por ello...

- Puedes dejarte de formalidades Amano. ¡Llámame Yuno! - contestó ella, con una amplia sonrisa.

- Sólo si tú me llamas por mi nombre, Yukiteru.

- Hummm... ¿Te importa si mejor te llamo Yuki? - preguntó ella, nerviosa.

- Sin problema, Yuno.

* * *

_-Presente, Dimensión del Espacio y Tiempo, Sala de Reuniones-_

Aquel día estaba Yuno a su lado y gracias a ella había sobrevivido a aquel terrible incendio.

- Sí, aquel día descubrí que uno de los portadores del diario estaba cerca. - respondió.

- Bueno, pues ahí tienes tu respuesta. Todos los usuarios tenéis la habilidad de controlar el futuro a vuestro antojo. Así que aprovechad al máximo el poder de vuestros diarios...

- ... Hasta que os topéis con el DEAD END. - dijo Muru Muru con una endemoniada sonrisilla, cortando así a Deus.

- ¿Qué es el DEAD END? - preguntó uno de los usuarios.

- Como bien he dicho, sólo uno de vosotros quedará en pie. Cuando vuestra muerte sea predicha, el DEAD END aparecerá en vuestros diarios. Es el punto final, la muerte inevitable. Sin embargo... - haciendo una pausa, dirigió su mirada al Primero y a la Segunda - aquí hay dos personas que han sido capaces de burlar al DEAD END.

Toda la sala concentró su mirada en los dos primeros poseedores.

- Así que ya lo sabéis. Si el DEAD END aparece, podéis manipular y cambiar el futuro para no encontraros con la muerte. Demostrad valía y astucia y mucha suerte. - de nuevo, el dios hizo una breve pausa. - Si no hay más preguntas, podéis retiraros.

Los poseedores del diario comenzaron a hablar para ellos mismos o con otros usuarios a la distancia.

- Que quede claro. Seré yo quien consiga alzarse con la victoria - dijo el Tercero, una silueta de estatura algo alta. Señaló con lo que parecía un cuchillo a la Segunda y al Primero - Y vosotros dos, tuvisteis suerte de escapar sanos y salvos del incendio. Pero la próxima vez, no cometeré el mismo error. - y así, sin más, abandonó la sala.

- Parece que el Primero y la Segunda son los más duros de pelar, ¿hm? - preguntó el Undécimo, antes de marcharse él también.

- ¡Ja! Más os vale correr y esconderos vosotros dos. -vociferó la Novena, apuntando a los primeros usuarios. - Porque como os encuentre, os mataré. Y de mi DEAD END no escaparéis.

Yukiteru no se inmutó ante aquellas amenazas. Ya se imaginaba que el resto de usuarios lo acogerían con odio al círculo de participantes del juego.

- No parece que tengas miedo, Primero. - dijo la Sexta, con una vocecilla dulce. - Interesante... - añadió antes de marcharse.

- ¡Qué pena me dais vosotros dos! - rió entre dientes el Séptimo, mientras se desvanecía. Se había ido.

- Esto se pone muy interesante. - dijo el Quinto, marchándose.

Yuno miró de reojo a Yukiteru. Se veía contenta al ver que Yukiteru estaba siendo muy fuerte ante aquellas palabras tan duras. Entonces, escuchó un par de voces.

- Yo os deseo suerte, Primero, Segunda. - dijo la Octava con una voz alegre, sus palabras eran realmente sinceras. Abandonó la sala con una sonrisa que nadie pudo ver.

- No os preocupéis vosotros dos. - comentó el Cuarto. - Si necesitáis ayuda, yo os protegeré.

El Cuarto también se marchó, dejando a tres portadores en la sala. Uno de los usuarios había estado en completo silencio. Deus se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¿Ocurre algo Duodécimo? Desde que has llegado, has estado en el más absoluto de los silencios.

El Duodécimo entonces, alzó la... ¿Cabeza? Yukiteru sólo podía ver su silueta, así que no podía saber si, aquello que había visto era su cabeza. Era una silueta delgada y algo encorvada. Lo que se supone que era su cabeza tenía forma de pelota. De una pelota muy grande.

- Deus, esperaba quedarme a solas contigo. Porque tengo una pequeña preocupación desde el momento en el que he puesto el pie aquí.

Yuno se cruzó de brazos y lanzó unas palabras al aire.

- ¿Una preocupación que no quieres compartir con nadie? No me gusta como suena eso.

- ¿Y por qué iba a querer compartirlo? Quizás no sea nada importante... Un segundo... - pareció que en aquel momento, el Duodécimo se llevaba una mano a... ¿al oído?

- ¿Y qué es lo que ocurre, Duodécimo? ¿Podrías decirlo en alto, por favor? - le pidió Deus, intentando sonar lo más amable posible.

El portador no respondió rápidamente a la pregunta. Parecía ocupado con algo, o al menos, daba esa sensación.

- ...Verás. Desde que estoy aquí, mi diario no ha hecho más que reaccionar. Al principio, cuando se ha dicho que el futuro cambiaba por las acciones del resto de poseedores provocaban un cambio en el futuro, pensaba que sería por ello que mi diario cambiara sus entradas tan a menudo. Sin embargo... -haciendo una muy breve pausa - comienzo a dudar de que eso sea así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Yukiteru.

- Que mi diario no me habla de lo que debería hablar, sino que tiene entradas que no alcanzo a comprender, Primero. - respondió él.

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo a qué te refieres Duodécimo. - comentó Yuki.

- ... ¿Hm? - fue lo único que el portador número doce dijo con respecto a las palabras de Amano.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo en la sala. Yuno comenzaba a impacientarse.

- ¡El Primero te ha hecho una pregunta! ¡Respóndele!

- ¡Silencio! -demandó el Duodécimo. Segundos más tarde, exclamó con voz de... ¿Preocupación? ¿De miedo?

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Amano.

- Mi diario... Ha vuelto a cambiar...

En ese momento, la sala comenzó a sufrir un terremoto, un temblor que hacía retumbar las paredes.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Muru Muru! - exclamó Deus, en su voz se notaba que estaba enfadado.

- ¡Waaaaaah, Deus! - dijo ella, flotando a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia Deus - ¿Recuerda la brecha dimensional que reparamos hace un par de semanas?

- La recuerdo. - contestó él.

- ¡Pues no se reparó del todo! Es más, ¡se ha hecho más grande! - gritó ella, muerta de miedo.

Yukiteru cogió su móvil, el cual había estado apagado desde el comienzo de la reunión. Lo encendió y fue directo a leer las nuevas entradas que en su diario habían aparecido.

"**_Dimensión del Tiempo y el Espacio -Sala de Reuniones-_**

**_Martes 22 de abril [11:57]_**

_Aparece una brecha dimensional en la Sala de Reuniones._

**_Martes 22 de abril [11:59]_**

_Deus nos revela que nuestro mundo va a colisionar con otro mundo situado en una dimensión alterna._

**_Martes 22 de abril [12:00]_**

_Una luz cegadora inunda la sala. Yuno grita mi nombre. Caigo inconsciente._"


	2. Segundo Prólogo

**El Cuaderno Negro**

Tras salir de las clases, Light Yagami se dirigió directamente a su casa. Saludó a su madre y a su hermana y se fue a su cuarto, con la escusa de irse a estudiar. Sin embargo, una vez encerrado en su cuarto, sacó una manzana de la mochila y se sentó sobre la cama.

- Bueno, hora de hacer la 'tarea'. ¿Verdad, Ryuk?

En ese instante, un ser de unos dos metros de alto, de color azul, alas negras y una pinta espantosa apareció flotando encima de Light.

- Sí, supongo que sí. Pero lo primero es lo primero. Esa deliciosa manzana que tienes en la mano... ¿Te la vas a comer?

- No, toma. Toda tuya. - respondió él, lanzando la fruta rojiza al aire.

El shinigami Ryuk cogió la manzana y comenzó a devorarla con ansia e ímpetu, no dejando ni las semillas. Por otro lado, el estudiante sacó un cuaderno de color negro con unas letras en blanco que decían 'Death Note' en él.

Aquel era un cuaderno poderoso, propiedad de Ryuk el oscuro dios de la muerte. Se había cansado de su juguete, así que lo lanzó a un lugar aleatorio de la Tierra su cuaderno, con la esperanza de que algún humano lo utilizara para divertirse.

Así fue como Light, estudiante de último año de secundaria, encontró el cuaderno de muerte.

Su funcionamiento es muy sencillo: basta con escribir el nombre de una persona y pensar en su rostro 40 segundos y la persona en cuestión, moriría de un ataque al corazón.

Aquel es el funcionamiento más básico del cuaderno. Sin embargo, con él, se podía matar de otras maneras y cuando se quisiera. Bastaba con escribir en menos de 6 minutos todas las instrucciones de la causa y el momento de la muerte para que ésta se llevara a cabo.

Resulta difícil imaginarse a un estudiante utilizando dicho cuaderno para matar. Pero Light le estaba dando un 'buen uso' a este nuevo poder que había adquirido. Se dedicaba a aniquilar a todo tipo de delincuentes a los cuales el gobierno no había sido capaz de sentenciar a muerte por sus crímenes. Asesinos, ladrones, violadores... Ninguno se libraba de su mano justiciera. Nadie.

Por supuesto, que decenas de delincuentes murieran de repente de un ataque cardíaco resultaba de lo más extraño y sospechoso. La policía comenzaba a pensar que había alguien detrás de todos estos asesinatos en masa. No había forma de demostrarlo, pero por ello, habían empezado una investigación secreta para hallar la causa de todas estas muertes.

Por otro lado, la gente de fuera del cuerpo de policía pensaba de manera muy distinta. Ellos pensaban que quizás, había una persona todopoderosa, un Dios, un liberador que había decidido eliminar a aquella mala gente del mundo.

A esta persona la llamaban Kira, la pronunciación japonesa de la palabra 'Killer', que en inglés, significa asesino.

Se habían creado páginas webs que recogían todas estas muertes misteriosas, con peticiones para que Kira acabase con la vida de una persona en concreto, con mensajes de ánimo para él... ¡La gente lo adoraba!

Y Kira, o más bien Light, disfrutaba con ello.

Porque veía que había gente sumisa y contenta con su plan de exterminación de criminales para hacer justicia y un mundo mejor.

Obviamente, había personas que estaban en contra de sus planes, pero ellos le importaban más bien poco.

O eso se suponía. Pero la policía había contratado a un detective privado cuya identidad era desconocida que había retado a Kira. Decía que lo encontraría y lo arrestaría. Este detective, que se hacía llamar L, no iba a parar hasta descubrir a Kira, y la verdad, es que ya sospechaba de la palabra de Light. Hasta hace nada, tenía en su habitación instaladas varias cámaras de seguridad colocadas por L y además, la policía internacional estaba ayudando al detective para encontrar a Kira.

Realmente, la llegada de L había dificultado las cosas. Y sin embargo, Light no se sentía para nada amenazado. Al contrario, todo aquello se lo estaba tomando como un juego, como un reto. Nada más. Un estúpido reto en el cual él iba a demostrar ser superior que aquel engreído.

Light comenzó a centrarse en su nueva tarea. Encendió la tele y, por las noticias sobre criminales de los cuales se mostraba una foto y se mencionaba su nombre, él se encargaba de apuntarle en el cuaderno. Mataba a un número determinado de personas al día y que estuvieran cada una de sus víctimas en lugares muy distintos del país.

Ryuk, normalmente, miraba con atención el trabajo de Light, pero aquel día... Se mostraba muy tranquilo. Y sobre todo, muy silencioso. Light solía ignorarlo, pero aquel silencio repentino le llamó mucho la atención.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ryuk? ¿Ya te has cansado de dar el coñazo?

El shinigami no respondió. Esbozó una siniestra sonrisa y comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

- Algo me dice... - esta vez, Ryuk contestó a la pregunta de Light. - Que dentro de poco tendremos un nuevo suceso con el que divertirnos.

Light no comprendía las palabras de Ryuk. Fue a preguntarle de nuevo sobre el tema, pero entonces, escuchó la puerta principal de su casa siendo abierta. Su padre, que era jefe del cuerpo de policía, había llegado a casa. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: era la hora de cenar.

El joven se dispuso a ir escaleras abajo para reunirse con su familia, pero el shinigami lo retuvo un instante.

- Oye Light, tengo que ausentarme durante unos instantes. Hay algo que me gustaría comprobar.

El estudiante de secundaria asintió con la cabeza.

- En cuanto llegues, me lo vas a explicar todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Ryuk volvió a reír.

- Por supuesto. Como ya te he dicho, quizás podamos divertirnos un rato largo.

Light entonces abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se fue al comedor. Por otro lado, el oscuro ser entonces abrió sus negras alas y se fue a la dimensión de los shinigamis. Aquel lugar siniestro era el lugar donde los shinigamis nacían y vivían, observando a los humanos.

Sin embargo, había algo en ese lugar que iba mal.

La dimensión estaba temblando, como si estuviese sufriendo un terrible terremoto. Pero eso no podía ser posible. Los desastres naturales no podían formarse en aquel lugar.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: o la dimensión estaba sufriendo un cambio -de hacerse más grande o más pequeña- o estaba siendo invadida por otra.

Y algo le decía a Ryuk que lo más probable era que estuviesen siendo invadidos.

Por si acaso, y para asegurarse, fue a ver si podía consultarlo con otro de los shinigamis que se hallaban en el lugar. Y efectivamente, uno de ellos le dijo que había aparecido una brecha dimensional y que pronto su mundo y otro más se verían fusionados dentro de muy poco.

Ryuk se adentró más y más en aquel desolado desierto de cadáveres, hasta que encontró la brecha en cuestión, siendo vigilada por un buen grupo de shinigamis.

- Hey, tíos, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

- Oh, pero si es Ryuk. - exclamó asombrado uno de ellos.

- ¿Acaso no lo ves? - comentó otro. - Una brecha dimensional ha aparecido. Pronto dos mundos colisionarán. Estamos aquí por si los seres del otro mundo se muestran hostiles.

- Entiendo. - dijo Ryuk, sin prestar demasiada atención. - ¿Qué os hace pensar que se mostrarán hostiles?

- Puede que sea así, pero no estamos seguros. - respondió el primer shinigami. - Sin embargo, hemos detectado un par de presencias... Altamente poderosas. Si se volviesen en nuestra contra, podrían causarnos un gran problema.

- Ye veo. Me gusta lo que oigo - contestó el shinigami azul, con una retorcida sonrisa.

En ese instante, la brecha situada en el cielo gris de la dimensión oscura se hizo más y más grande todavía. Hasta que, finalmente, una luz cegadora inundó el lugar entero. Los seres oscuros se taparon los ojos, esperando pacientemente a que la luz cesase. Cuando ésta desapareció, todos se pusieron en guardia, al detectar un par de auras poderosas.

Ante ellos se alzaba un enorme ser, de más del triple de alto que ellos. No parecía humano, pero tampoco un shinigami. ¿Qué era entonces?

Al lado de dicho ser, había lo que parecía una niña de no más de 10 años, con largas coletas moradas y botas altísimas. Lo más curioso de aquella jovencita era la cola puntiaguda típica de un demonio que tenía.

El primer ser miró en todas las direcciones posibles, y tras un buen rato, les preguntó a los dioses de la muerte.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este siniestro lugar?

* * *

Mientras tanto, Light disfrutaba de una magnífica cena en familia. Su padre comenzó a contar un par de anécdotas graciosas que habían sucedido en la oficina, la hermana comentó que había sacado una nota altísima en su último examen y Light simplemente decía que se aburría en sus clases. Entre la familia Yagami todo eran risas aquella noche.

Una vez terminada la cena, Light ayudó a su madre a recoger la mesa. La hermana se fue a terminar los deberes, y mientras sus padres se quedaban viendo la tele, el joven subió a su cuarto, para ver si Ryuk había vuelto.

Sin embargo, no lo encontró cuando éste volvió a su habitación. Así que simplemente encendió su ordenador y esperó la llegada del shinigami.

Poco tiempo después, el ser oscuro entró por la ventana del cuarto de Light. Llevaba dibujada en la cara una sonrisa de lo más siniestra y retorcida.

- ¿Y bien, traes buenas noticias? - preguntó el estudiante.

- Sabes que, de no ser así, no vendría tan contento Light. - el shinigami hizo una muy breve pausa. - Efectivamente, vamos a poder divertirnos de lo lindo.

- Bien, dime qué es lo que ha pasado entonces. No tengo toda la noche.

Ryuk se acomodó en la cama de Light, mientras éste le miraba, sentado desde la silla de su escritorio. El shinigami se llevó una de sus manos al mentón, como si estuviese pensativo.

- A ver cómo te cuento esto para que no te hagas un lío muy grande en la cabeza... Digamos que, el mundo en el que vives y un mundo paralelo a éste han chocado y ahora se encuentran mezclados.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Imagínate dos líneas rectas paralelas, ¿de acuerdo? Como bien sabes, al ser paralelas, por muy largas que estas líneas sean nunca pueden juntarse. ¿Correcto?

- Correcto. - confirmó Light.

- Pues bien. Ahora imagínate que, entre ellas, se forma una especie de vórtice, de un puente que ha conectado las dos líneas. O más concretamente, una parte de las líneas. Pues eso es lo que le acaba de pasar a tu mundo y al otro. Que se han juntado. Aunque no completamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Creo que no te comprendo del todo.

- Bueno, es que es un tema bastante complejo. - Ryuk se rascó la cabeza. - Como bien he dicho, los dos mundos no se han fusionado haciendo así uno, sino que más bien, se ha unido una mínima parte de ellos. Por eso, unas personas implicadas en un juego con Dios, han acabado aquí.

- Espera, espera. ¿Un juego con Dios? - Light se levantó de su silla. - ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡Y yo qué sé! El tal Deus no explicó mucho. Mira, en la dimensión de la que provengo ha aparecido un tal Deus Ex Machina, dios del Tiempo y el Espacio. Según sus palabras, doce personas que habían... Firmado, por así decirlo, participar en un juego con él han tenido que acabar aquí, en algún lugar de la ciudad.

- Ryuk. - cortó entonces el estudiante. - ¿Te das cuenta de que todo lo que me estás contando es algo aburrido y que no me interesa para nada?

El shinigami esbozó una nueva sonrisa.

- Sabía que dirías eso. Sin embargo, te equivocas en eso.

- Explícate. - demandó Light.

- Es increíble que alguien tan inteligente como tú no lo haya entendido. Esas doce personas han hecho más o menos el mismo pacto que hemos hecho tú y yo. Yo soy un dios de la muerte, y con el pacto, yo te he dado el poder de matar personas con el cuaderno. Si ellos han hecho uno parecido con un dios del Tiempo y el Espacio...

- ... ¿Me estás diciendo que es posible que esas personas pueden tener la habilidad de controlar el Tiempo y el Espacio?

- Yo diría que eso no es muy del todo imposible, Light. - contestó Ryuk.

El estudiante es volvió a sentar en su silla y comenzó a pensar sobre el tema. Alguien con aquella habilidad le vendría estupendamente para su cometido. Y por otro lado, si una de esas doce personas se volviese en su contra, sería un enorme impedimento para llevar a cabo su misión.

Y al no ser de este mundo, no habrá informe alguno sobre ellos en los ficheros de la oficina de su padre.

Además, ¿cómo iba a reconocer a estas personas del resto de gente de su mundo?

Algo le había quedado claro a Light. Por si las moscas, lo mejor sería encontrar a estas doce personas y hacerse con sus nombres y rostros. Y si llegase un momento en el que alguno de esos doce se pusiese en su contra, se encargaría de eliminarlo.

- ¿Y dónde dices que podemos encontrar a esta gente, Ryuk?

El shinigami sonrió.

- Eso es lo que habrá que averiguar, Light.

* * *

_Hola~ Aquí Sunny al habla._

_Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer un Crossover, y me sorprendí al ver que apenas hay sobre estos dos grandes Anime/Manga D:_

_Tenía esto escrito desde hace meses y hoy he decidido compartirlo C: ¿Qué os parecen estos dos prólogos por ahora?_

_Si la idea os gusta, puedo continuarla 3 Tengo el primer capítulo y el segundo, que subiré si veo que hay gente leyendo w_

_He detallado todo lo posible por si lo lee alguien que conozca sólo una serie -o ninguna-, para hacer más sencilla la lectura._

_¡Espero que os guste!_


	3. Capítulo 1: ¿Dónde estoy?

**Primer Capítulo: ¿Dónde estoy?**

En algún lugar de la gran ciudad, un joven estudiante de secundaria había abierto los ojos tras estarse un largo rato inconsciente. ¿Cuánto habían sido? ¿Minutos, horas? Él no sabría decirlo. Lo que sí que sabía es que, de alguna forma, algo no iba bien.

Y no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta.

Por mucho que mirara a su alrededor, el joven Yukiteru Amano no reconocía nada del lugar en el que se encontraba. Lo cual, era alarmante. Conocía como la palma de su mano su ciudad, así que esto sólo podía significar... Que estaba fuera de ella, en un lugar que él desconocía.

- ¡El diario! - dijo en voz alta, acordándose de su móvil.

Afortunadamente, a su diario no le había ocurrido nada. Lo encontró cerca de donde él se había despertado. Abrió su tapa y comenzó a leer las entradas.

"**_?_**

**_Martes 22 de abril [23:01]_**

_Recobro el conocimiento después de horas inconsciente. Yuno no está a mi lado._

**_Martes 22 de abril [23:04]_**

_He caminado un buen rato. No reconozco ninguno de los edificios de esta ciudad._

**_Martes 22 de abril [23:14]_**

_Definitivamente, este lugar es completamente desconocido para mí._"

Yukiteru se tiró al suelo, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Lo último que recordaba era a Deus, diciendo que su mundo iba a colisionar.

Deus...

Amano llamó a Deus varias veces, sin resultado alguno. También llamó a Muru Muru, pero fue del todo inútil. Nadie acudió a su llamada. Nadie.

"¿Y ahora qué se supone que debería hacer? Quizás debería preguntar a alguien cómo llegar a mi ciudad...". Yukiteru comenzó entonces a caminar entre aquellas calles desconocidas, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara.

Sin embargo, a aquellas horas de la noche, no había ni un alma caminando por la acera. Las tiendas estaban cerradas y no parecía que hubiese algún policía por la zona.

Aún así, Amano no se rindió y continuó caminando.

Consiguió encontrar una tienda que abría las 24 horas y preguntó al encargado por una estación de autobuses.

- Hay una un par de calles más abajo. No te será difícil encontrarla.

- Muchísimas gracias. Una última pregunta, ¿no sabrá si por algún casual, alguno de estos autobuses pasa por el instituto Sakurami?

Yukiteru nunca había cogido el bus, pero sabía que había una parada enfrente del colegio por el que pasaban infinidad de autobuses que provenían de distintos sitios. Y del instituto a su casa hay apenas 10 minutos a pie.

- Un momento, voy a consultarlo en Internet, espera aquí. - le contestó el encargado.

El joven estudiante asintió con la cabeza y esperó pacientemente la llegada del encargado. Mientras tanto, dirigió su atención a una pequeña televisión que había en la tienda, que hablaba sobre unos extraños asesinatos en masa de criminales. Curioso informativo aquel...

- Oye muchacho, ¿cómo has dicho que se llamaba el instituto? -preguntó entonces el encargado.

- Instituto Sakurami, señor. - contestó Yuki.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

- Absolutamente. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Cuando el encargado habló de nuevo, no fue para dar muy buenas noticias.

- Chico, ese instituto no aparece en Internet. No existe.

Yukiteru no pudo creer esas palabras. ¿Qué no existía? ¡Imposible, imposible! El joven comenzó a sentirse mareado, y poco a poco, se le fue nublando la vista, hasta que finalmente, se desmayó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar de las calles de Tokio, un hombre acababa de recuperar la consciencia. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, la cual le daba vueltas, intentando serenarse un poco. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Se llevó la otra mano entonces en el oído. En aquella mano tenía un objeto que emitía sonidos, y estaba tremendamente concentrado en él.

Y lo que escuchó en aquel momento, no le gustó ni un pelo.

* * *

Cuando el joven volvió en sí, se encontraba arropado por una manta, sobre un pequeño sofá. Alzó la mirada para intentar averiguar dónde estaba. Era una habitación grande, con dos puertas, una enorme mesa y dos sofás. Había una máquina dispensadora de bebidas y otra de comida y varias revistas amontonadas en un rincón. ¿Estaba en una sala de espera?

- Vaya, por fin despiertas. - dijo una voz de repente.

Yuki se giró rápidamente, sorprendido de haber oído aquella voz. Vio a un hombre muy bien vestido detrás de él.

- ¿Quién es...?

- No te preocupes. - le dijo el hombre, viendo a Yukiteru un tanto alarmado. - Soy agente de policía, no voy a hacerte daño.

El joven estudiante suspiró aliviado de oír aquellas palabras. Al menos ahora, estaba a salvo.

- Por favor señor agente, tiene que ayudarme. - suplicó Yukiteru entre lágrimas. Estaba cansado y agotado. - Quiero regresar a casa.

- Claro chico, no hay problema. ¿Dónde vives? - le preguntó amablemente el policía.

- Vivo en el barrio de Sakurami. En la zona residencial.

El policía ladeó la cabeza ligeramente. Parecía no comprender algo de las palabras del estudiante.

- ¿Sakurami dices? No me suena ese lugar. ¿Seguro que no te has equi-?

- ¡No, no me he equivocado!

En ese momento, entraron otras tres personas a la habitación. Uno de ellos se dirigió al agente que estaba con Yukiteru.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí Matsuda? - centró su atención entonces en el joven, quien se había levantado. - Vaya chico, veo que has recuperado las consciencia.

- Buenas Aizawa. El chico, que debe de sufrir algún tipo de conmoción o algo. Dice ser del barrio de Sakurami.

Entre los nuevos agentes de policía, se miraron entre ellos, confundidos. Ellos no conocían ningún lugar por los alrededores por aquel nombre. O al menos, eso parecía.

- Chico, ¿dónde están tus padres? ¿Por qué no les hacemos una llamada para que vengan a buscarte? - preguntó Aizawa.

- ¡Que ya se lo he dicho! - gritó Amano, perdiendo los nervios con aquellos hombres. - ¡Que soy de Sakurami!

- Si me disculpan, caballeros... - dijo entonces otro de los hombres que acababan de entrar. - Déjenme que hable con el chico. Se le ve bastante confundido. Intentaré hablar con él, para que razone y nos diga la verdad.

Los otros agentes de policía se miraron entre ellos. Asintieron con la cabeza y entonces, abandonaron la sala, dejando solos a aquel hombre y a Yuki.

- ¿Cómo que la verdad? ¡Ya la estoy diciendo!

- Calma, calma, te creo chico, no hace falta que lo digas más... - el hombre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre? ¿O puedo llamarte Primero?

Amano abrió ampliamente los ojos, sorprendido ante aquellas palabras. ¿Primero? ¡Ese era su nombre clave en el juego de supervivencia! Pero, ¿cómo lo sabía él? ¿Acaso era otro de los poseedores del diario?

- Tranquilo Primero, como bien te dije, estoy de tu lado, y te protegeré si es necesario.

- Entonces... ¡Eres el Cuarto! - exclamó el chico.

- Así es. Me llamo Kurusu Keigo. Soy el Cuarto poseedor del diario. Y al igual que tú, soy de Sakurami. - el Cuarto hizo una breve pausa, y suspiró. - Aunque ahora yo no estamos ahí, sino en la ciudad de Tokio.

- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? ¿Cómo es que Sakurami no existe?

- Ojala tuviese las respuestas a tus preguntas, Primero. Pero no es así. Estoy tan confundido como tú. Y en desventaja también.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno... - dijo Kurusu, llevándose una mano tras la cabeza. - Verás, poco después de abandonar la sala en la dimensión del tiempo y el espacio, mi diario hizo un sonido muy extraño. Ese sonido sólo se produce, bien sabes, cuando el futuro está siendo escrito de nuevo.

_Mi diario se conoce como Diario de Investigación. En él se recogen todos los casos que llevo como inspector de policía que soy, incluidos asesinatos y crímenes que el resto de poseedores cometen. Supuse en aquel momento que alguien se acababa de meter en un lío._

_Sin embargo, mi diario tenía una entrada muy distinta al resto. No llegué a leerla por completo porque entonces una luz cegadora salió de mi teléfono y fui forzado a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba._

_Lo primero que hice fue inspeccionar el lugar en el que me encontraba, y descubrí que estaba en la gran ciudad de Tokio. Y aún hay más, la ciudad de Sakurami no existía. Por si no era ya suficientes malas noticias, mi diario, que está limitado a la jurisdicción de mi comisaría, no funcionaba._

_Entonces decidí entrar en la comisaría de Tokio y les dije a los policías de aquí que soy un agente enviado de una de las comisarías más importantes del país, en busca de un asesino en serie que quizás podría estar aquí. ¿Has oído hablar de los asesinatos de Sakurami? Tras mucha investigación y la ayuda de mi diario, supe que el Tercero era el culpable de todo. Enseñé las pruebas que tenía guardadas en el móvil -las cuales, afortunadamente, no eran pocas- y decidieron colaborar conmigo y permitirme entrar aquí._

_Viendo ahora que no soy el único poseedor que ha acabado aquí, estoy empezando a pensar que quizás los doce hayamos sido enviados a este lugar..._

Yukiteru escuchó toda la historia de Keigo, sin interrumpirle ni una sola vez. Aquella historia no era sino una prueba más que demostraba que estaban los dos metidos en un buen lío, del que quizás no consigan salir.

- Es extraño... - dijo Yuki entonces. - ¿Dices que tu diario no funciona?

- En efecto. - confirmó Kurusu. - ¿Acaso el tuyo sí?

Yukiteru asintió con la cabeza, mostrándole su móvil con las nuevas entradas sobre el futuro. El policía cerró los ojos y se concentró, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no parecía encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando.

En ese momento, ambos móviles -el de Yukiteru y el de Kurusu- emitieron un sonido. Era la voz de Deus, que decía:

- Reunión de emergencia en la dimensión del Espacio y el Tiempo. ¡Ahora!

* * *

Light seguía hablando con Ryuk, cuando entonces escuchó el teléfono de su casa sonar. Light miró el reloj que tenía su cuarto. Eran más de las once de la noche. Se preguntó entonces quién pudo haber sido la persona que acababa de llamar por teléfono. Dejó su cuarto, bajó las escaleras y se encontró a su padre hablando por el aparato electrónico:

- ... Entendido, voy para allá. - y con esas palabras, el hombre colgó.

- ¿Quién era, papá? - preguntó Light.

- Era Matsuda, uno de mis hombres. - contestó él. - Dice que ha aparecido un joven muy extraño que asegura ser de una ciudad que no existe y que se niega a llamar a sus padres. Así que voy a ver qué es lo que sucede.

El estudiante entonces se quedó pensativo. ¿Un joven extraño? Aquello le decía más bien, que quizás era una de esas doce personas de las que hablaba Ryuk.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- Ni hablar. - contestó secamente el padre. - Mañana tienes que madrugar para ir al instituto, son los últimos días de clase hijo. Los últimos y podrás así ir a la Universidad.

- Pero papá, sabes que no estoy teniendo problemas con el instituto, por eso mismo.

- La respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Hijo, ya sé que quieres ayudar, pero quiero que ahora te centres en los estudios. Ya nos veremos.

El padre de Light abandonó el hogar para ir a la comisaría. "Fantástico", pensó el joven. "Bueno, no importa, voy a centrarme en mis cosas, ya me encargaré de esas doce personas más tarde". Estaba él tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que su madre le estaba llamando.

- Light, ya que estás aquí, ¿podrías ir a la tienda y comprar unas cosas que necesito para la comida de mañana?

El joven bajó entonces de sus pensamientos y miró la bolsa de tela que su madre le estaba dando.

- ¿No podría ir Sayu?

- Tu hermana está desde hace un rato en la cama ya. Venga Light, por favor.

Tras suspirar largamente, decidió no hacer enfadar a su madre. Cogió la bolsa, las llaves de casa, un abrigo y salió de la casa. La tienda no quedaba demasiado lejos. En menos de diez minutos, Light llegó a la tienda, compró lo que su madre le había encargado y se dirigía de vuelta a casa. Ryuk iba con él, pero a diferencia de las personas normales, él podía verlo.

- ¿Has comprado manzanas Light? ¡Las manzanas son importantes!

- He comprado un par de ellas. - le dijo Light. - Para que así luego no te quejes.

En ese momento, alguien se acercó por detrás del joven y le agarró del abrigo. Antes de que pudiese quejarse, sintió tras su espalda el tacto de algo afilado. Era una navaja.

- Chaval, como te muevas, te rajo. - dijo la voz de la persona que tenía detrás. - Suelta toda la pasta que tengas y te dejaré sin un solo rasguño.

Light frunció el ceño, molesto de este inconveniente. ¡Un atraco! No se lo podía creer. Si al menos pudiese ver el rostro de la persona y conocer su nombre... Tenía en su bolsillo un trozo de página del Death note, así que podría matarlo si quisiera. "Mierda...", se dijo Light para sí mismo.

- ¡No des ni un solo paso en falso, maleante! - se escuchó de repente.

El joven alzó la mirada para así poder echar un vistazo a su alrededor. ¿Quién era aquella voz?

- ¿Quién eres? - dijo el asaltante. - ¡Muéstrate cobarde! ¡O rajo al chaval en dos!

- ¡Soy un héroe de la justicia! - dijo la voz. - ¡Y no permitiré que le hagas daño a un inocente! ¡Y si para ello he de usar mi poder, entonces que así sea!

El asaltante comenzó a temblar de pronto. La cuchilla que llevaba en la mano se le cayó al suelo.

- Héroe de la Justicia... Poder... Entonces, ¿¡eres Kira!? - el criminal, entonces, salió corriendo despavorido, gritando muerto de miedo.

Light estaba flipando con la situación. Estaba visto que el nombre de Kira hacía temblar a los maleantes. Pero ahora él estaba centrado en su 'rescatador', ¿quién era? Porque Kira desde luego no.

- Se diría que has tenido mucha suerte, Light. - comentó Ryuk entre risas.

Entonces, de entre las sombras, surgió una figura que se acercó a Light.

- ¿Estás bien? Es un alivio que aquel rastrero te haya dejado libre e ileso.

El joven fijó su vista en la persona que lo había salvado, aunque casi suelta un grito de sorpresa al verlo. Su rescatador era un hombre con unas pintas de lo más extrañas: llevaba un mono de color negro, un cinturón, unos guantes y... Una especie de máscara en forma de pelota, de color blanca, con un círculo en color rojo y dentro de ese círculo, otro en color negro.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Light.

- Tan sólo alguien que pasaba por aquí y que quería hacer justicia. ¡Y al parecer lo he conseguido! - y en ese momento, el extraño personaje comenzó a marcarse un baile de lo más... Raro.

Light, quien no quería perder su tiempo en alguien tan extravagante como aquel personaje, se disponía a marcharse, cuando el desconocido habló de nuevo.

- ¿Ya te vas? Bueno, si es así, ¿te importa si te pregunto algo?

- Dispara. - contestó el joven.

- Bien, exactamente... ¿Dónde estoy? Verás, iba de camino para mi casa, peeeeeeero me he perdido.

Light arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Cómo que dónde estás?

- Sí, que dónde estoy. Porque esto no puede ser Sakurami, ¿no?

Ahora sí que el estudiante estaba confundido. ¿Sakurami? No había oído hablar de ese nombre en su vida.

Entonces, el desconocido sacó un objeto que se llevó a la altura del oído, prestándole de repente toda su atención. Parecía un enorme reproductor de mp3.

- Oye, ¿qué es eso?

- Shhhhh. Silencio. Intento escuchar. - replicó el desconocido.

A Light ya se le estaba terminando la poca paciencia que tenía. Si había algo que Light odiase tanto es que le hiciesen perder el tiempo con tonterías. Le hizo una pequeña señal a Ryuk para abandonar el lugar pero el shinigami no estaba por la labor de marcharse.

- Oye Light. Sé un buen chico y vuélvele a preguntar por esa cosa. - dijo, señalando el reproductor. - Hay algo que no me gusta.

-Eh. Tú. - el desconocido volvió a fijar su atención en Light. - Te he preguntado por esa cosa.

- ¿Esto? - dijo alzando el objeto que llevaba en su mano. - Es... Mi diario.

- ¿Tu diario? - preguntó Light, con cara de no creerse ni una palabra.

- Sí, me gusta grabar lo que sucede durante el día en esta grabadora. Y ahora, intento escuchar una de sus entradas, pero no me dejas. (...) ¿Oh?

Ryuk se acercó al desconocido, aprovechando que éste no podía verle. Pegó su oreja a la grabadora para intentar escuchar algo, pero su dueño, le había dado al pause.

- He de irme ya. - dijo con una voz animada.

- ¿No decías que no sabías dónde estabas? - preguntó Light. - ¿Qué pasa, que escuchando ese cacharro ahora sí que lo sabes?

- (...) Chico, no digas tonterías, esto es sólo una simple grabadora. - dijo el desconocido, con una risa. - No te metas en líos. - y tras esas palabras, echó a correr, en dirección a una calle.

- ¡Oye, espera! - le gritó Light, persiguiéndole.

"Hay algo muy extraño en esta persona y pienso averiguarlo", pensó el joven.

En ese momento, el hombre a quien perseguía se metió en otra calle. Light sonrió, "qué idiota, conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, sé que eso es un callejón sin salida". Sin embargo, cuando éste llegó a la calle, la persona a la que perseguía ya no estaba.

- ¿Pero cómo...? ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? - dijo el joven en voz alta.

Ryuk también echó un vistazo al lugar. Definitivamente, aquel hombre ya no estaba ahí.

- Había algo muy extraño con esa grabadora... - dijo el shinigami, llevándose la mano al mentón.

- ¿Qué tenía de extraño?

- Emitía... Un poder demasiado enorme para ser 'una simple grabadora'.

* * *

En la sala de reuniones, los doce portadores del diario fueron apareciendo uno a uno. Deus Ex Machina los había convocado a todos a una reunión de emergencia. Y no estaba solo, iba acompañado de un ser de más o menos su tamaño y de apariencia siniestra.

El Primero y el Cuarto fueron los primeros en aparecer. Después fue la Segunda. Y el Séptimo, el Décimo, la Octava... Y así hasta que los 12 ocupaban sus respectivos lugares.

- Bienvenidos de nuevo portadores. - les dijo Deus. - Os he reunido aquí por un pequeño inconveniente que acaba de surgir.

- ¿Pequeño? - vociferó en Undécimo. - Deus, la ciudad en la que vivo... ¡Ya no existe! ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo. - dijo la Sexta, su voz sonaba preocupada. - Mi vida gira alrededor de una agenda específica que me impide salir de mis aposentos. Y sin embargo, me he visto en un lugar completamente desconocido para mí.

- Por eso estáis aquí. - interrumpió Deus. - Tengo algo que explicaros, que no resultará ni fácil de decir, ni fácil de asimilar. De acuerdo, en primer lugar, comenzaré a relataros cómo ha surgido todo esto.

_Todo comenzó hace un par de semanas. La sala del Tiempo y el Espacio comenzó a mostrarse inestable y surgió una brecha dimensional. Dicha brecha era señal de que nuestro mundo y otro paralelo a éste, iban a colisionar pronto. Sin embargo Muru Muru y yo nos encargamos de hacerla desaparecer._

_Aún así esta misma mañana, la brecha no sólo volvió a aparecer sino que además, lo hizo con mucha más fuerza. Por consiguiente, dos mundos que nunca jamás iban a colisionar se han visto mezclados._

_Afortunadamente, no se han fusionado los dos mundos, sino que sólo ha habido una pequeña distorsión. Dicha distorsión son, en definitiva, los diarios que os entregué. De alguna forma, al calibrar los diarios para que funcionasen, hicieron que los mundos colisionasen. El problema es que, al haber hecho contacto, nuestro mundo tal y como lo conocíamos ha... Cambiado de la peor de las formas. Rechaza todo tipo de contacto con los Diarios del Futuro, y por tanto, habéis quedado atrapados aquí._

La angustia y la desesperación pronto hicieron acto de presencia en la sala. Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, presas del pánico y del miedo. ¿Significa eso que no volverían a sus vidas normales nunca?

- ¡Sin embargo! - gritó el dios del Tiempo y el Espacio. - Gracias a la ayuda del Señor de los Shinigamis... - dijo señalando al tenebroso ser de su lado. - Hemos podido rescatar Sakurami y a sus habitantes. Pero no como la ciudad en sí, sino su espíritu, por así decirlo.

_Vamos a hacer que la ciudad en la que se estaba desarrollando el juego de supervivencia sea la ciudad de este mundo, la ciudad de Tokio. Se hará que las personas que vivían en Sakurami formen ahora parte de este nuevo lugar y sus vidas y las vuestras se comenzarán a desarrollar aquí. De hecho, será como si siempre hubieseis vivido aquí._

_Modificaremos las calles y los edificios públicos para que así se parezca a la ciudad a la que vosotros os habéis acostumbrado a vivir. Pero los nombres de dichos edificios y calles no serán modificados, así que tendréis que adaptaros vosotros a eso._

En ese momento, el Cuarto alzó la mano.

- Deus, yo tengo un problema con todo esto. Mi diario ha dejado de funcionar desde el primer momento en el que he llegado aquí.

- Ah, por eso no te preocupes Cuarto. En cuanto haya terminado de dar unos retoques por aquí tu diario volverá a funcionar.

El shinigami que acompañaba a Deus miró detenidamente a todos y a cada uno de los presentes en aquel juego. Después, sonrió de manera retorcida y exclamó.

- ¡Ex Machina me habló de todos vosotros y ahora que os veo, soy incapaz de predecir quién de vosotros puede resultar vencedor! Por un lado, felicito vuestro valor al adentraros en un juego tan peligroso. Por otro lado, lo que hacéis es bastante temerario. Así que no sabría si decir que estáis todos como regaderas o sois de los humanos más valientes que he conocido.

* * *

Tras la reunión, Deus Ex Machina, junto con Muru Muru y el shinigami fueron a dar los últimos retoques al plan del Dios para darles a los usuarios lo necesario para seguir con el juego. Yukiteru y Kurusu se juntaron para hablar sobre lo que había surgido.

- Todavía no puedo creerme que estemos en otro mundo... - murmuró Yuki.

- Suena realmente descabellado, de eso no hay duda. Sin embargo, después de lo que ha ocurrido me lo creo.

A su pequeña charla se unió la Segunda, quien abrazó a Yuki por la espalda.

- Estaba tan preocupada por ti... Menos mal que estás bien...

- Yuno... - susurró Amano. Se había olvidado de ella. Estaba tan sorprendido de todo lo ocurrido...

- Me alegro de conocerte al fin, Segunda. - dijo Keigo, con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo Cuarto. Has ayudado a Yuki, así que supongo que te debo una. - contestó ella de vuelta, también sonriendo.

Poco después de haberse dado a conocer, apareció de nuevo Deus.

- De acuerdo, siento haberos hecho esperar. Ya podéis volver todos a las calles de la ciudad. Ahora la ciudad va a sufrir un cambio para poder adaptarla así a vuestra querida ciudad. - tras una breve pausa, Deus añadió. - Tendréis los mismos puestos de trabajo que en Sakurami solo que en Tokio. Lo mismo va para aquellos que todavía van a clase. Iréis al instituto que pueda haber en este lugar. Si necesitáis algo más, sois bienvenidos aquí.

Los jugadores poco más iban a hacer ahí. Todos volvieron a su dimensión, no muy contentos con lo ocurrido en el día de hoy.

Yukiteru se dispuso a irse también, pero entonces Yuno le detuvo.

- Yuki... No te vayas... - le suplicó.

- Yuno, he de volver... A casa. - contestó éste. - No te preocupes, como bien a dicho Deus, volveremos a nuestras vidas y rutinas diarias. Nos veremos mañana en clase.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y despidiéndose con la mano, abandonó el lugar.

* * *

Tras un buen rato caminando, Yukiteru halló una casa exactamente igual a la suya en una de las calles de Tokio. ¿Sería esa su... nueva casa? Tomó las llaves de su bolsillo e intentó abrir la puerta principal. Ésta se abrió, sin ningún problema.

Cuando entró dentro del edificio, se encontró con los muebles y la decoración de la casa en la que vivía en Sakurami. Entonces supo que estaba en el lugar indicado.

Yukiteru subió as escaleras, dirigiéndose así a su cuarto. Todo estaba intacto: su juego de dardos, el desorden de su cama... Incluso la mochila que usaba para el instituto estaba ahí.

El chico entonces, comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que Deus había dicho y también el las palabras que le había dicho a Yuno. Era cierto eso de que pronto volverían a la rutina diaria y a sus vidas, pero... Él no estaba muy seguro de si sería capaz de adaptarse a la nueva ciudad.

Cansado de todo lo sucedido se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos. Mañana sería otro día.


End file.
